The present invention relates generally to the field of seat track assemblies for adjustable vehicle seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to latch assemblies for use with seat track assemblies.
Vehicle seat assemblies are typically provided with a track system that enables the position of the seat assembly within the vehicle to be adjusted in the forward and reward direction. Such adjustment capability is desirable to enable vehicle operators of various sizes to be seated comfortably and properly for operating the motor vehicle. Such seat assemblies typically include two or more tracks that move relative to one another and a latching mechanism that releasably retains the tracks (and therefore the seat assembly) in a locked position relative to one another until the latch mechanism is released. Once the latch mechanism is released, the tracks can be moved relative to one another, which allows the occupant of the seat assembly to adjust the position of the seat assembly and to then reengage or release the latching mechanism to hold the seat in the new location.
Latch mechanisms typically retain the seat assembly in a particular position by inserting one or more pins through apertures and/or slots that are provided in or on the tracks that make up the track system, which has the effect of locking the tracks in position with respect to one another. To unlock the tracks and allow the occupant of a seat to adjust the position of the seat, the pin is removed from the apertures. However, in order for the pins to be inserted into and removed from the apertures and/or slots in the tracks, the apertures and/or slots have to be larger than the corresponding pins. This creates a gap or space between the pins and the apertures or slots, which in turn results in “chuck” or “play” between the pins and the tracks. The extent of the chuck or play depends on the size of the gap or space between the pins and the apertures, which varies due to normal manufacturing tolerances of the pins and the tracks. As a result of these manufacturing tolerances, the latch assemblies of many seat assemblies are susceptible to chuck or play, which can be irritating to an occupant of the seat.
To provide a reliable, widely acceptable seat track latch assembly for allowing for the fore/aft adjustment of a seat assembly, which avoids one or more of the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.